Forbidden
by tarelgoddess
Summary: He watches as the girl the haunts his dreams marries his best friend, he gets blamed fro a crime that he did not commit because he was with her...saying will crush his friendship, so he serves time. SXS COMPLETE ONESHOT


Alright, I thought that I would do a Oneshot. For those who are waiting for Wonderfully Unnoticed Chapter 10, do not worry you will not be disappointed. Chapter Ten is called "The Tell all" Chapter 11 (which will be coming out at the same time.. is called "Soap Opera...Riot?") More things are happening.

But because all of you are so patient I wanted to give you something awesome to read and have some fun with.

**Disclaimer: i do not own CardCaptor** **sakura...** but I sure do wish I did...

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden<strong>

_You always want what you can't have._**  
><strong>

The leaves on the trees in the small village were changing a warm color as everyone was getting ready for a cheerful event. Pastel pink ribbons were tied around the trees, carnations and peonies in small buquets around the village leading to a small archway decorated in light carmations. As the day went on people started sitting on the wooden benches that had the pink ribbons and light carnations.

He leaned against a nearby tree watching the leaves fall, as some leaves fell into his messy brown hair. He relaxed his back onto the tree trunk closing his eyes thinking of one person that had been haunting his dreams for the past months. He sighed as he watched the leaves slowly fall, time was getting closer and closer. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see his friend, dressed nicely his blue hair brushed smoothly to the side, a carnation with a small pink ribbon was in his pocket.

He wanted to ask if he was ready but the answer was already there. His friends smile that spread across his face showed that he was ready. He hated the circumstances that made his friend come to this point in his life, this joyous occasion. They walked to the archway and waited patiently for the ceremony to begin. They stood quietly as villagers and the priest got ready.

The ceremony started and he watched as a black haired girl walked down the aisle in a light pink dress with puffed sleeves. She held a peonie buquet with a pink ribbon tied around it. She had a smile on her face, her eyes were sparkling. But behind her was the beuaty that had haunted his dreams, Auburn hair and sparkling green eyes walked down the aisle. He caught her glance for a bit but then her eyes moved away. Even in the fall twillight she looked ravishing, enough to haunt him for years to come. She stopped in front of her hand madien and stood in front of the priest.

Her eyes glanced up at the one she loved, with such respect as the priest annouced the beginning of the ceremony.

"Today we come together to celebrate the marriage of Sakura Kinomoto to..."

He closed his eyes as the next two words were spoken.

"..Eriol Hiwagaza."

His best friend was getting married to a woman of his dreams.

The trees became bare within months and snow soon covered the bare limbs. He walked back to his place with a small smile on his lips. He sighed as shut the door, he took off his hat gemtly brushing the snow off his shoulders as the warmth of his house embraced him happily. His mind was calm as he sat down next to the fireplace ringing his hands to together to not forget how they felt and how warm they just were.

A loud tapping came at his door, before he could stand and open the door, cold wind blasted in as many men stood in his doorway. The cold wind blew out the fire warmth as they all surrounded him. Frustrated he fought the men but with them being the greater number they ended up overpowering him. Before he knew what was going he was tied up and dragged out of the comfortable home.

"What's going on?" He demanded as he felt the cold ice snow hitting his face and gently tasting the bitter snow in his mouth.

"Is this your pistol?" The baliff of the town asked. He pulled a pistol that seemed common enough but the fact that a wolf's head was etched out onto the wood he knew. The baliff closed his coat showing it to the young man. His amber eyes glanced at it casually and nodded as best as he could.

"There was a robbery at the bank and this was found at the scene." The man continued. "Could you tell us where you were this evening."

He said nothing. In response he was pulled up by his hair as marched to the center of town where the stationhouse was. He was tossed in a small cell in the jailhouse as he was instructed to wait for the morning to see his final punishment. He closed his eyes as he leaned back on the wall, the one girl that haunted his thoughts and dreams, a soft smile came to his lips as night wore on.

The sun rose, the warm rays gently hitting his skin. He heard soft talking and sighed as he opened his eyes. He heard multiple footsteps coming towards him, turning slightly he the two people he wished was not there. His best friend looked st him with sad eyes. Behind him was his wife, she didn't say a word or move but her presence their was more than damning.

His cell door opened as the baliff brough him out. His friend pleaded with him.

"Just tell them where you were and you can be cleared, Syaoran."

No reponse.

"They are going to ban you from the town. The village has little money as it is and the fact that you robbed the bank is just like saying you robbed the village people of all of their savings." Eriol paused as glanced at his friend. "That is not like you."

"No more words, he is being taken to the docks." The baliff said as he pushed him out the stationhouse door.

He watched as people he knew, people he grew up with gathered around to see what would become of him. He hung his head as his mind tried to rationalize the previous night. He stopped at the dock. The baliff stood next to him. Syaoran's eyes moved from one person to the next barely listening to words and things he was being accused of. He held his head high as the question of where he was that night was continously asked. This would be the last daylight of freedom. As they waited pateniatly wanting to know his alibi.

He gazed as out as he watched the sunlight play on one girls hair. He gazed into her emerald eyes hoping for an answer. Thump after thump as his heart started to pound. He wanted to yell where he has, to save himself. He could feel his fist clenching and unclenching as he watched an arm snake around her slender waist.

His mind went over that night. He had given into his temptation and started something that never should have happened. He closed his eyes as pictured it like a wonderful dream he never wanted to wake up from. He had gone and visited Eriol to ask some simple questions but Eriol was out for the night and would return by early morning. What was there was Sakura, her sweet smile as she offered some help on topic she did not know a lot on. He recollected on how it started was not sure who inicaited it but before they both knew it they had crossed the line that could not return from.

He had slept with the one girl that was off limits, his best friends wife. He knew it would not only break his friends heart but Sakura's as well, he could not put her through that. The baliff got tired of waiting and pushed him onto the boat to carry him away. He gazed at Sakura hoping that she could read his expression, stating that he will come back, for her.

For ten years he was sentence to be away from the people he knew. He laid back in his cell bed his mind going over the events, and Sakura. The way the moonlight glistened off of her bare body, her soft moans escaping her lips as she called out his name in whisper, everything about her made him want her more. She haunted his dreams even more as the replay of the night continued. About a few months had passed the guard came by.

"Letter for Li"

Syaoran rolled over glancing at the letter. Pretty handwriting spelled out his name, he already knew who sent it. He smiled softly as he picked it up, his fingers tracing over the beautiful handwriting even that showed her character. He slowly opened it, unsure of what the letter will tell him.

'Dear Syaoran, I hope that you get this. I wanted to forget what happened that night, but I can't. I can't forget how perfectly we melted together in the cold night. I have tried to be the good wife that I know I should be. At night while Eriol sleeps, my thoughts go back to you. I wish you hadn't left. Sakura.'

Syaoran smiled after he read that. He would not dare try to send anything in fear of his best friend finding out. As the days past, the letters kept coming. They stopped for a little a bit then started up again. His mind started to wonder what had happened. He would gaze out through the bars and wonder what she looked like, was she still as beautiful as he remembered. He made a promise to himself that he would be back into her arms once he was done. He would fight for her if he had to. He cherished his friendship with Eriol but Sakura was a find. He sat back down on the bed going over all the previous letters that she wrote in hopes that she wil materialize right there.

Sakura watched the sunset after another day. She had gotten into the habit of writing to him every day. Does not mean she sent everyone just a few. She sighed as glanced down at her hand, nothing on her finger anymore. Eriol had found out that she was sending love letters to his friend. He confronted her and she quietly confessed to what happened that night. By the next morning she was alone...She wished him well as she waited. Waited for him, her love to come back so she be in his arms again. It has only been three years he still had so much more to go through, but she would wait. She had his image burned in her mind and only when he is safe in her arms and she is safe in his will the world feel perfect again.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading!<p>

***For Wonderfully Unnoticed Fans: Preview of Chapter 10:

"How many layers are on here?" Li-kun asked. I glanced at him with a small smirk.

"Lost count after 50 that was about halfway during the first year." I moved my head a bit as the hood kind of fell back. Eriol opened the book to see large words that would have put any normal person over the edge. Eriols eyes went to me.

"They wrote that on the first page you see." I nodded

Li-kun grabbed the book and read it. "Is this why you want me involved?" His eyes glanced me over quietly.

"No, my reason for you is Momoko. The girl has a thing for your type." I paused as I showed my fingers indicating all the points, "Good looking, smart, athelitic, and rich...I assume you have many because you live on your own."

******************  
>Yeah I make her talk...reason why the chapter is called "The Tell All" Both chapters should be up by the end of the school year. In may sometime, Keep an eye out... 3<p> 


End file.
